The Doctor's and The Doctor's Adventures in Hyperness
by Sharpie The Derp
Summary: Doctors ten and eleven meet and get hyper, six and five are in trouble, and nine repairs the TARDIS. And that's before their companions arrive...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Sharpie here! This was going to be part of Cat Broaches, Idiots, and Bowties but it developed a plot, so now it's the first chapter in a story. Hope you like it!

-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5

On the planet Barcelona, somewhere in the 54th century,the eleventh Doctor and the tenth Doctor meet in a sweet shop. Soon they had eaten far too much sugar and were in eleven's TARDIS, alternating between bickering over the controls, discussing what to do at a hundred miles per hour, eating jellybabies and just being more hyperactive than usual.

On some other unnamed planet in some undefined time the sixth Doctor shoved the fifth Doctor further into the small cave where they were hiding from the most recent bunch of people who wanted to kill them and waited for the spaceship that was trying to enslave the people to explode.

On a TARDIS drifting through the vortex the ninth Doctor was underneath the grating, repairing some circuits that had been damaged during his last escape from a time corridor someone had gone and opened during some ill-advised experiments in time.

In eleven's TARDIS ten had come up with a plan, but was having trouble telling eleven what it was due to them both having the attention span of a dead goldfish even before they ate too much sugar. A discussion on the benefits of vortex manipulators, fifteen giant chocolate bars, twelve thousand, four hundred and twenty-three bags of jellybabies, an argument on which of their past selves was best, an invasion of Earth, and an apple later ten managed to tell eleven his plan, to which eleven promptly agreed, and as one Timelord (which, coincidentally, they were) began to pilot the TARDIS to the small cave on the unnamed planet.

In said small cave on the unnamed planet, five managed to sit on the weakest point in the cave, causing the floor to give way and sending both Doctors tumbling into the cave system below. In the little light that seeped through the hole in the roof six glared at five. "Of all the dumbfounded things to do!" snapped six after the dust had settled "You just had to choose to sit in the one place that would cause the floor to give way!" five didn't reply, too busy trying to free his coat from where it was jammed between two boulders. Six started emptying his pockets, and grinned in triumph when he found the torch, only to find it had run out of energy.

Five got his coat free of the boulders, noticed his successor glaring angrily at his torch and pulled out some new batteries which he silently passed to six, who snatched them out of his hands, jammed them in the torch and set off down the tunnel, leaving his predecessor behind. "There's gratitude for you" five muttered as he started to follow six down the tunnel. "I heard that!" six yelled back. "Even Tegan is easier to deal with you" five complained under his breath. "Quit complaining and hurry up! I've found something!" "Really? What?" five enquired. "I don't know! I would've told you otherwise! I'm going to try to touch it!" Six shouted. "No don't-" five tried to say, but was interrupted by six yelling "OW! It's not friendly!" five stopped and shone his own torch down the tunnel, only to see six come barreling towards him, with a giant turquoise thing following. "RUN!" six yelled "and for Rassilon's sake, STOP SHINING THAT LIGHT IN MY EYES! I can't see!"

-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

This chapter was very short, and really just set the scene for what's going to happen next. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by next week. Reviews welcome!


	2. And now for the companions

**I'm sorry for being late! D: I've had a lot on recently. Any way, the next chapters up :D Martha references something that happens in Daleks in Manhattan, so there's some spoilers of that and there are also spoilers for Flesh and Stone, and a small spoiler from the Twin Dilemma. You have been warned.**

When the Doctor had met one of his other selves he ended up introducing his companions to each other. The girls had become friends almost immediately and, with the help of a spare psychic credit card, had been persuaded to go shopping and to drag Rory off with them so the Doctor(s) could buy sweets from the shop without having to worry about lectures on health.

So now, after nearly four hours of shopping they were discussing various bad habits of their Doctors and swapping stories while they made their way back to where the TARDISes were parked.

"And then he put it in his pocket! Great slimy green brain thing and he just sticks it in his pocket!" Martha said to Amy, Rory trailing along behind carrying the shopping bags. Amy laughed at the thought of the cute geek she had met earlier that day putting something green and slimy in his pocket. Rory rolled his eyes and readjusted one bag so it wouldn't fall.

A few moments later they were surrounded by six vaguely humanoid people in reflective silver suits and holding guns. "Wha-" Rory managed before one shot him and he collapsed. Two others took aim and fired at Amy and Martha before either had a chance to register what was going on. Then the humanoids in silver suits picked everything and everyone up (including the shopping bags) and vanished, leaving no sign that anyone had been there just seconds before.

~5~6~9~10~11~

Peri had been in London for five weeks now. The Doctor had for once managed to keep his promise, and had got her (in one piece) to the UNIT headquarters in London, 2012, so she could stay with Kate Stuart and have a holiday while the Doctor went off on his own to help someone, and when she had tried to stay to help he insisted that she would only get in his way.

Weather or not he was coming back at all was debatable and it seemed more and more likely as time went by that he had had enough of her or had he just forgotten about her and found something more interesting to do. That seemed like something he'd do now. She wasn't sure what she'd do if he had left her. Would she wait, like Sara Jane had told Peri she had, when Peri had met her during a UNIT reunion? Would she even miss him? After all, he had changed from the sweet, even-tempered person who'd sacrificed his life to save hers, into the loud, explosive person who tried to choke her and then forgotten all about it. She should hate him. She was supprised to find she didn't.

Peri was interrupted from her introspection a little while later by a UNIT official asking her to follow him because Kate wanted her help in stopping an invasion. She followed him through the winding corridors and didn't even notice someone sneaking up behind her until it was far to late to stop it. Within seconds all three of them were gone.

~5~6~9~10~11~

Tegan and Turlough were arguing. Again. They didn't have much else to do really, having been stuck in a tiny cell for what felt like years, but was only a few hours. At some point Tegan had found a bit of chalk and had drawn a line down the middle and told Turlough not to bother her until the Doctor had turned up to get them out of there, and preferably not even then.

Afteran hour had passed with no sign of a rescue, Turlough decided to talk to Tegan and try to convince her he was no longer taking orders from the Black Guardian and would rather travel with the Doctor than murder him. The conversation lasted all of fifteen seconds before Tegan took offense at something he said, and then it had rapidly degraded into the shouting match it was now.

Neither noticed the four guards until they started to unlock their cell. They stopped arguing immediately, and silently agreed to continue the argument when they were no longer imprisoned. One of the guards gestured for Tegan and Turlough to leave. Turlough went first and Tegan followed, shooting death glares at him.

As they made their way along the mostly empty cells, two guards in front, two behind, the two behind lowered their guns at Tegan and Turlough and fired. Once again within moments all six were gone.

~5~6~9~10~11~

Rose finally crawled out of her bed in the TARDIS at midday, and went to the kitchen to find some breakfast. The TARDIS had rearranged the corridors while she had been asleep, so it took even longer than usual find the kitchen. After breakfast Rose got ready for her day and journeyed to the console room to find The Doctor.

The Doctor decided he was going to get no peace until he dropped Rose off at her mother's house, so landed outside the Powell Estate, and told Rose he was leaving at six in the afternoon. Rose just laughed and left him to continue fine tuning the repairs he'd done earlier.

While walking up the stairs to her mum's place someone came up behind her. She noticed something was wrong and had just enough time to start running before someone else blocked her escape path. The one she'd tried to run away from shot her, and they were gone moments later.

~5~6~9~10~11~

Riversong's prison band beeped, alerting her that she was going to be beamed up shortly. "Oh, I think that's my ride!" she said cheerfully. Then, unexpectedly, the Doctor asked "Can I trust you, Riversong?". She suddenly felt guilty about what was going to happen. He was so young, it was incredibly hard not to just tell him everything and to keep smiling, so she answered the only way she could. "If you like! But where's the fun in that!" and she was gone.

I was a blur of colours as they teleported her up to the ship. She caught a glimpse of the crew room they were teleporting her to, and she was gone again. She skipped straight past the confusion and had her gun up and firing the moment she had arrived. They'd obviously planed well, so they'd worn something that stopped her bullets. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one aiming a gun at her. She tried to move but it was too late and it fired.

**Please review and tell me what you think and if there are any mistakes :) Martha is sometime after Evolution of the Daleks, Rory and Amy are just after The Big Bang, Peri is after Attack of the Cybermen, Tegan and Turlough are after Enlightenment, and River is at the end of Flesh and Stone. I didn't manage to get any of the doctors in though, beyond the start of River's section D: I bulled Rory in this a bit too :( I do like him!**


	3. More kidnapping!

**Hello! I'm back! Ten and eleven are hard to write hyper. The strangeness of these two is meant. I hope you like it :)**

**Because I ****didn't do this at the start: I don't own doctor who. **

completely unaware of what was happening the sixth Doctor and the fifth Doctor ran down the maze of tunnels with the giant turquoise thing following them. Six was beginning to fall behind and five kept trying to help, only to end with six waving at him to keep going. "You are really unfit!" five managed to shout at six. Six was far too exhausted to even acknowledge what his predecessor had said and just concentrated on running. Unfortunately he didn't notice the tunnel ahead splitting in two and just kept running, not realizing that five was no longer ahead of him.

After awhile five noticed that whatever they were following seemed to have stopped. He slowed to a halt and clutched his side, waiting for his successor to catch up. He heard footsteps and said "I think its stopped. We must have invaded it's territory." He turned around. Instead of his successor as he was expecting, he came face to face with a man. The man was wearing a fez and a tweed jacket and grinned at him. Another man, this time wearing a blue pinstriped suit and long brown jacket, was bent double and giggling a little further away.

Five jumped back then held out his hand. "Hello, I'm the-" "Doctor" the one wearing the tweed jacket grinned even wider. Five had the sudden worry that if he smiled any wider his head would come off. He frowned at this and said "well, yes, quite. Now my friend must have gotten lost so if you would excuse me?" The one in the pinstripe suit managed to control his giggling long enough to say "of course! Do you want a lift?" Five looked at the giggling maniacs and decided it was probably safer to be running away from the thing that he had left than go anywhere with them. "No thanks, I like the walking." the pinstriped one stuck his bottom lip out and looked sad. "But I really want you to come with us!" the other one whined. "Well I really must be going. Goodbye!" Five said and started to walk back the way he'd came.

"nooooooo!" shouted the pinstriped one "he's getting away!" the one wearing tweed grabbed five's arm, and before he knew it he was being dragged away. Five tried to fight back and get away, but for some reason he could barely move, and his vision was clouding.

~5~6~9~10~11~

The ninth Doctor pulled his head out from under the console and looked happily at his repairs. Now they were ready to go, all he had to do was call Rose and get out of having to have dinner with Jackie. He picked up the phone from the console and dialed her phone number. He waited impatiently for her to pick up, and when he reached the answer phone he rung her again.

After he'd reached the answer phone for the fifth time he started to worry. Opening the door he rushed out, but carefully made sure he locked it. He went up the stairs to the Powell estate and knocked on the door to her flat. "Coming!" Jackie yelled. When she saw it was him she glared. "And what do you want? Where's my daughter?" she snarled. "so she has come to see you?" He asked "Of course she hasn't! She off gallivanting round the universe with you!" He turned around to go back to the TARDIS and see if she was still there. "don't you turn your back on me! Where's my daughter!" she yelled at him. When no answer was forthcoming she decided to call Mickey and tell him his girlfriend was back.

When the Doctor reached the TARDIS there was a green posit note on the door. He pulled it off and looked at it, a worried frown on his face. They were vaguely familiar coordinates, written in Galifrayan. The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and walked in. He conducted a search of the TARDIS for Rose and came up blank, so he got the TARDIS to search London for her. He frowned when he saw she wasn't. He paced up and down for a minute before checking the entire universe. Then time as well. And a few closser universes and realities. Nothing. As if she'd vanished. Or, a rebellious part of his mind supplied, died.

~5~6~9~10~11~

The sixth Doctor was slowing down. He knew it was a matter of time before the thing behind him caught him. He'd noticed a little while ago that this predecessor was no longer in front of him. He caught sight of a bit of blue and flashed his torch at it, confirming his hypothesis. He rushed up to it, unlocked the door and fell through into the console room.

He leant against the door panting, and then noticed the console room was complex and orange. That was the first thing that hit him. And then how much more complicated the console looked. And then the way the Time Rotor went all the way to the ceiling. So not his TARDIS. He caught sight of two Timelords in strange clothing laughing. Then his eyes meet that of his predecessor's. "What is going on!" he demanded. One of the other Timelords stopped laughing a minute and said "we're your future selves!" cheerfully. Six, for the first time since he'd regenerated, was speechless. He could feel the blood draining out of his face and saw his predecessor had gone pale as well.

Without anything else to say say he said "You've done up the TARDIS. Its overly complicated and it has far too much colour. Some times, simple is better! And this is definitely one of those times!"

The one in the pinstripes laughed even harder, and the one in tweed recovered enough to pull a few levers on the console. The he pulled a bag of jellybabies out of a pocket and ate a handful, then offered the bag to the pinstriped one.

**Reviews are welcome! **


	4. Waking up part 1 of 2

**Hi, really sorry for the wait :( i had a lot of stuff and this was hard to write, so it might be a bit confusing. I've also split this chapter into two parts, so this is only the first half. The next chapter will be better and hopefully earlier. Spoilers for the short-clip-I-forgot-the-name-of, Caves of Androzani, Planet of Fire, the Twin Dilemma, and Vampires in Venice.**

Amy jolted awake suddenly in a chair she must have fallen asleep in, which was strange because the last thing she remembered was heading back from shopping with Martha and Rory. She tried to figure were she was and why she had forgotten, but she had no idea. Deciding she was being useless just sitting around daydreaming, she sat up and opened her eyes.

A voice spoke, but her ears weren't working properly and she couldn't make out what was being said. She turned to the side and saw an immaculately dressed schoolboy sitting on the bed opposite hers.

With a painful pop her ears cleared and she could hear again. "What?" she asked, her voice barely understandable. She tried again, and this time it sounded more like it was supposed to. He nodded, slightly condescendingly, and said "Don't panic everything will be okay if you just stay calm." she glared at him "I wasn't going to panic, who are you anyway?"

He blinked a few times in shock but quickly recovered, "Vislor Turlogh."

"I'm Amy, where are we?"

"You shouldn't be handling this so calmly! Your only human!"

"I'm used to it. where are we?"

"Don't know."

She nodded. Then realized she'd seen him on the TARDIS records. "You know the Doctor"

He looked suspiciously at her then lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

For the first time since she had woken up Amy looked around at the room. It was all sterile white and square, with a doorway leading to a small bathroom. A kitchen sink and a cupboard sat in one corner, table and two chairs in another corner, Turlough's bed was in the third corner and her bed in the last. Between the beds was a bookcase, but she only knew a few of the books, such as the 'Compleat Works of William Shakespeare' about halfway down.

She sighed and looked at Turlogh. "So how did you get here?" she asked him. When it became obvious he wasnt going to talk to her she got up and found an interesting looking book and sat down to read.

5~6~9~10~11

Peri rolled over sleepily. She couldn't remember what had woken her up, but now she was awake enough that she couldn't get back to sleep. And then the sound started again. And it wouldn't stop. On and on and on. "Go away" she muttered, still half asleep. Fortunately the banging stopped. Unfortunately someone's footsteps came towards her bed.

"You're awake!" A voice said. Peri groaned at the volume. "Who're you?" "Rory" the voice answered. "Do you want something to eat? I think I've got this thing working" Peri opened her eyes, then promptly closed them again. "It's too bright" she muttered. "There isn't a light switch. Or anything really." Rory said sheepishly. Peri sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. At least Rory seemed friendly.

"I'm Peri. Where am I?"

"I was hoping you knew that."

"Are you UNIT?"

"No. You sound American, where are you from?"

"It's sort of hard to explain. How about you?"

"Ledworth"

"how did you end up here then?" she gestured at the void around them.

Rory let out a short bark of laughter "My wife's imaginary friend came back on the night before our wedding and took us with him to see the universe" She laughed

"really?"

"Yep, how about you?"

"I got kidnapped by a robot possessed by someone called The Master pretending to be my stepdad and nearly got blown up by a volcano, and then decided to go traveling around space and time with a celery wearing, cricket playing alien" they laughed.

"So where are you from?" He asked. This time she was more than happy to answer.

"Lanzarote 1984 when are you from?"

"2010, was this alien called the Doctor by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's who we travel with."

"Oh" They were quiet for a moment, and Peri tried, successfully this time, to open her eyes. She yawned and sat up.

"What does he look like?" Barely daring to hope that maybe her Doctor was alive after all.

"He's got floppy brown hair..." Peri zoned out and stared around her cell unhappily. So not her Doctor.

"Peri?" She looked at him

"I just asked whether or not you think your Doctor came before mine"

"I don't know, before maybe"

"Have you heard of someone called Riversong?" Peri thought for a moment

"no, have you heard of someone called the Master?"

"No, have you meet the Daleks?" She shook her head.

"How about the Nestean consciousness?"

"I think the Doctor mentioned it once, but I was a bit busy with the Cybermen."

"Cybermen? I put a sword though one of those."

"Really? That's impressive"

"It was getting on a bit in years"

"still"

he looked embarrassed for a bit then asked, "so what's your Doctor like?"

"Which one?" She asked a little bitterly. He looked surprised.

"Why are you upset? What happened?" She sighed

"he used to be really kind, but then we went to Androzani and we were poisoned and there was only enough antidote for one person so he gave it to me, and then he changed." She inhaled slowly, remembering that day. He nodded sympathetically. "And he was someone else and then he tried..." She breathed in again and realised her cheeks were wet with tears. "He tried to kill me." Thankfully she didn't start bawling her eyes out like a two-year old. He went over to her and gave her a slightly awkward hug. "And then we nearly got killed by a giant slug. After that we visited the London sewers and got kidnapped by some Cybermen. Then he dropped me off at UNIT and left to help someone, I was helping out there when I got kidnapped."

He nodded "The first time I meet him he burst out of a cake at my stag party and told me my fiancé had kissed him..."

**Once again, sorry for the wait, and the characters not being in character, and any spelling errors I've not noticed, and anything else. Reviews, as always, are welcome.**


End file.
